The scale of computer systems has been expanded greatly in recent years; and accordingly, more time and effort-consuming tasks are required to configure a computer system and operate target apparatuses to be operated (operation target apparatuses). An automation technique is a technique for automating the management and maintenance (hereinafter collectively referred to as the “operation”) of such operation target apparatuses. A technique disclosed in PTL 1 is designed so that with a management system that realizes such automation technique, components within a flow are represented with an icon indicating, as a flow icon, that the components are fully automated if all of them are designed for full-automation operation; and the components are represented with an icon indicating that some of them are designed for full-automation operation and the rest of them are designed to be set manually if both the components for the full-automation operation and the components to be set manually coexist.